Question: How many even integers between 4000 and 7000 have four different digits?

Solution: The thousands digit is $\in \{4,5,6\}$.
Case $1$: Thousands digit is even
$4, 6$, two possibilities, then there are only $\frac{10}{2} - 1 = 4$ possibilities for the units digit. This leaves $8$ possible digits for the hundreds and $7$ for the tens places, yielding a total of $2 \cdot 8 \cdot 7 \cdot 4 = 448$.
Case $2$: Thousands digit is odd
$5$, one possibility, then there are $5$ choices for the units digit, with $8$ digits for the hundreds and $7$ for the tens place. This gives $1 \cdot 8 \cdot 7 \cdot 5= 280$ possibilities.
Together, the solution is $448 + 280 = \boxed{728}$.